


Smooth Move

by noticemoiheichou (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Humorous Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/noticemoiheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of a hand-to-hand combat training session gone bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Move

"I'm not gonna go easy on you, Jaeger."

"Wouldn't expect you to, [SURNAME]."

Around the two of you are the rest of the cadets from the 104th Trainee Corps, also in pairs and working on their combat abilities. Being a soldier, you don't mind a little sweat here and there as you're used to it by now but goddamn it felt like the hottest day mankind has ever experienced. While cadets are out on the field battling it out, the instructors and higher-ups were inside, undoubtedly cooling themselves off and relaxing. Wiping away the drops of sweat trickling down the side of your neck, you will yourself to ignore the sun beating down on your back and focus on the task at hand. 

"I must say, [NAME]," he continues the little conversation. You're both walking around in a circle, battle stances on and never taking your eyes off of one another. It's not caused by a lovey-dovey kind of force, it's more of a 'dare to advance and I'll tear off your head off, motherfucker,' kind of thing. "You take training very seriously." 

A battle cry leaves his lips as he raises a leg to kick the side of your head. Alert and quick to respond, you immediately duck and as his leg goes overhead, you grab it with both hands and twist it slightly, just enough to hurt but not injure. While he's hurt, you slide a leg of yours across the grass beneath him causing him to lose his balance. You drag his leg to the ground, his body following soon afterwards. He hisses from the pain and you put your foot on his chest with just the right amount of pressure to pin him down without hurting him too much. You smirk down at him, clearly amused at how things were going. "And you've got killer skills. I'm impressed," he admits.

Tucking the wooden knife he has yet to get from you under the maneuver gear harness behind your leg, you take a few steps back and outstretch your hand to him. "Thanks," you say as he takes it and pulls himself up. "Although I find it kind of funny how Eren Jaeger is talking about me taking training seriously." The smirk never leaves your face as you walk back to your previous position and take up your battle stance once again.

"What does that mean?" he asks but you don't miss the flash of amusement in his arguably turquoise eyes.

"It means- man the fuck up and fight, Jaeger!"

You aim to punch for his jaw but he dodges your hit and takes elbow in his hands. An arrogant smirk still plastered on your face, you bend your knees again and bring your head up, hitting his chin in the way. With him dazed and light-headed, you pin him against the nearest tree with an arm on his upper torso and the knife pressed against his neck, your face dangerously close to his. A leg of yours is stretched out behind you planted to the ground while the other is raised and folded, your knee keeping his back against the surface of the rough bark. Despite reminding yourself that this is a training-centered, professionally performed type of physical contact, you can't fight the heat that rushes to your cheeks.

While you can't deny the fact that he can be quite the baby and an intense pain in the ass sometimes, you held Eren close to your heart. You didn't have a.. er.. rather, friendly first encounter as yours was when you sided with Jean during their first argument in the mess hell. Because of a few arrogant and childish quips that showed how emotionally insensitive you can be to each other, he and you didn't get along during the first three months of training. Eventually though, you began to sort out your differences until you developed the blooming friendship you have today. 

Internally, you will yourself to stop the thoughts going around your head and focus on one thing and one thing only- beating Eren's ass at hand-to-hand combat. You don't worry much anymore, though, as you remember he's nearly fully immobile and you have the upper hand. And that's why you're surprised to see one of his arms raised folded above your head. Realizing his intention of hitting your forehead to at least put some space between you two and break free, you pull your head away from him a tenth of a second too late when-

OOMPF!

You fall on the grass flat on your butt in front of him, dropping the knife along the way. You loudly hiss when your left eye is engulfed in pain, raising a hand to put over it. In the darkness of closed eyes you see sparks and in-eye fireworks of different colours, a torturing headache beginning.

A growl from the back of your throat is heard and the standing male yelps involuntarily. "Eren Jaeger," you grumble in a low voice. "Did you just eLBOW MY FUCKING EYEBALL?!?!"

A nervous gulp is heard but he still kneels to your side and puts his hand over the one you have holding your hurting eye. "Are you okay?!" he asks, obviously concerned but idiotic still.

"I JUST GOT MY LEFT EYE ELBOWED IN BY SOMEONE WHO SEEMS TO HAVE BONES OF STEEL. NO, I AM NOT OKAY YOU LITTLE- ARGHH!" Your little rant is cut off when a sudden shock of pain is delivered to the upper part of your face and you feel a tear or maybe seven fall down your cheek.

With the factor of panic raised tenfold, an immensely worried Eren gets one of your arms to wrap around his neck and helps you up. "I'm gonna get you to the infirmary to get your eye checked. Just close your eyes, the sun is way too bright."

"No shit."

He only sighs at your response, knowing full well that you are greatly and royally pissed at him. "Look, I'm really sorry, okay? I didn't mean to hit your eye."

You only mumble back a reply. "Yeah, yeah. When I'm not temporarily half-blind anymore, though, keep in mind I'll still beat you up." He only replies with a hum of understanding.

That damned migraine of yours seems to make you lose your very sense of reasoning, though, and you suddenly can't stop the next words from leaving your mouth. "I might like you but that doesn't give you the authority to elbow my eye or any other organ of mine when you happen to feel like it, just so you know."

Eren decides to look away from you, a weird heat rising to his cheeks. He only keeps quiet, afraid that he'll say something wrong if he opens his mouth. A thought crosses his mind, though, and judging by the look and smirk Jean was giving him, he knew he was thinking the same thing.

Smooth move, Jaeger. Smooth move, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> /whispers
> 
> i love eren
> 
> \---
> 
> eren jaeger - shingeki no kyojin © isayama hajime  
> writing © noticemoiheichou


End file.
